PS307
/ |title_ja=VS オニゴーリ |title_ro=VS Onigohri |image=PS307.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=26 |number=307 |location= Battle Pike |prev_round=Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming |next_round=As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia }} / or A Suspicious Shadow (Japanese: VS オニゴーリ VS or 怪しき影 A Suspicious Shadow) is the 307th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The third and final Pokémon sends out to combat is a . Emerald tells it to use an attack, but Noland has his use before he can finish giving the command. A thick cloud of dust covers the area, preventing anyone from properly seeing the battle. Suddenly, Todd Snap is shocked to see that Emerald is being attacked by Sceptile, who has gone into a berserk state. Having no choice, Emerald pulls out his E Shooter and fires at Sceptile. This causes Sceptile to be calmed down just as the dust cloud settles. With Sceptile calm again, Emerald and Noland continue their battle. Emerald has Sceptile use on Golem, instantly defeating it. Down to his last Pokémon, Noland sends out his last team member, a . Todd gasps in horror while the Frontier Brains smile with glee at seeing a Pokémon that has an advantage over Emerald's. Noland has Glalie use , which not only has Glalie clamp on Sceptile with its teeth, but freezes its arm with Glalie's ice-cold breath. Sceptile tries recovering some health by eating some of its , but and point out that the item won't help Emerald for long. Todd gets worried, as he checks a book which reveals that Glalie has one final trump card — the one-hit knockout move . Glalie lets go of Sceptile and prepares its next attack. Todd worries that it's Sheer Cold, only for Glalie to fire an from its eyes. Sceptile dodges the attack and several more with , but Noland points out that the move gets weaker with each consecutive use. Glalie is commanded to use Sheer Cold, which it does by firing a powerful blast at Sceptile. Sceptile falls to the ground, and everyone assumes that it was defeated by the attack. Despite being hit by the powerful move, Sceptile gets back up with no clear injuries. Confused, Noland wonders if his attacked missed, but gets distracted when Glalie starts faltering. When he investigates, Noland finds out that it has been hit with , which Emerald reveals was put on earlier in the battle. Sceptile hits its opponent with an , defeating Glalie and winning the battle, much to the horror of the Frontier Brains. , who has been watching the last part of the battle alone, leaves quietly. Emerald begins to run off, but Noland tells him to wait and hands him the Knowledge Symbol, which is proof of the knowledge he has in him. The reporters, happy that it's finally over, get ready to interview both of them. However, instead of being ready for an interview, Noland and Emerald start discussing what Noland could've done differently, until the reporters yell at them to give them some more attention. Later that night out on a hill, Todd congratulates Emerald on his win and confronts him about the device he used to calm down the rampaging Sceptile. Emerald agrees to tell Todd everything, and shows him Sceptile's , much to the reporter's horror. Todd gets mad that Emerald took Sceptile without permission, but Emerald explains that he has to inspect it, since the reason it went berserk in the first place was because someone in the audience shot a at it. Emerald then calls out to and , who emerge from the night sky and approach the boys. Meanwhile, at the Battle Pike, tells that Brandon and Tucker are both completely rattled after Noland's defeat. Calmly, Lucy tells Greta that there's no reason to worry because she'll be the next one to take on Emerald. Major events * continues his battle against . * During the battle, goes on a rampage and begins attacking Emerald. * With his E Shooter, Emerald calms Sceptile down. * Emerald defeats Noland and receives the Knowledge Symbol. * Emerald reveals that he stole the Sceptile from the . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Guile Hideout (silhouette) * Todd Snap * Scott * Reporters Pokémon * ( ) * (Guile Hideout's; silhouette) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, 's is incorrectly referred to as . * In the Chuang Yi version, is incorrectly referred to as a . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Onigohri - Bóng đen đáng ngờ }} de:Kapitel 307 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS307 it:LGA307 zh:PS307